Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication technique for communicating with a communication partner apparatus via a communication unit.
Description of the Related Art
Thanks to the popularization of smartphones and tablet PCs (Personal Computers), a case in which an external apparatus can be operated from a smartphone or tablet PC or information of an external apparatus can be browsed from a smartphone or tablet PC is growing. This also applies to a printing apparatus, and the operation of a job, setting of a printing apparatus, and a measure against an error can be performed from a smartphone or tablet PC.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-531236 proposes an arrangement in which an information terminal transmits a wireless signal to a responder device and is connected to the responder device. The connected responder device transmits an application identifier and a content to the information terminal. The information terminal activates an application corresponding to the received application identifier, and transfers the content to the application.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-531236, the responder device cannot notify the information terminal of an application identifier and content corresponding to an event or the situation of the responder device.
The present invention provides a communication technique capable of causing a communication partner apparatus to execute appropriate processing corresponding to an event generated in an apparatus.